Clonewars: Theta Squad
by M-Hilferty
Summary: A fan fiction based in the Clonewars. Theta Squad is Republic Commando squad, led by Osiris 22. They start on Geonosis and goes as far out into the outer rim as Mon Calamari.
1. Chapter 1: Groundzer0

The dust whipped past him, as the orange hued sky was dulled by the black lens of the trooper's visor. He felt his battle skirt being twisted around by the whipping winds, as he had one hand holding onto the leather handles hanging down from a cylinder stretching across the ceiling. The battle below would be this commando's first battle. There was also as chance of it being his last, he thought, as he watched a gunship similar to his get gunned down.

"Two minutes 'till drop, Sir," His brother clone pilot, spouted to him.

He checked his DC-17m, when satisfied, he placed it at his side. He looked behind him at his squad, clad in the regular white Phase I armor. He wore Katarn-class commando armor, specialized just for his class. He remembered when he first received it. It had looked impressive to him, and he felt invincible when he first put it on. But now, looking at some of his brothers die below him, he didn't feel that so much as he did before.

This was Geonosis, and it was the Clone Army's first battle. It would be the first time this commando, Osiris 22, would be separated from his pod brothers: Anubis 04, Ra 72, and Horus 47. Some of the lesser informed would think that this would give Osiris a sense of fear, but it didn't, it only gave him determination. For he was determined to reunite with his brothers and complete their missions objective.

His mission had been given to him only but a few moments ago. He had to help secure a Techno Union ship crash site. Upon landing, the squad would receive help from a Jedi Knight. Once relieved of command, Osiris was to head for the Separatist War Room, along the way rejoining his pod brothers. Once in the war room, he was to download all Sep. plans. After doing this, he is to locate and capture Poggle the Lesser, alive. To say the mission is an easy one, is a grand understatement, but Osiris new Anubis would say such things anyway.

The gunship dropped in altitude rather suddenly, and almost caused Osiris to lose his lunch. He tightened his grip on the leather handle, and quickly pulled his DC-17m up in front of him, putting on the blaster attachment. The drop stopped, and the troops quickly exited the gunship.

The squad came onto immediate blaster fire, one trooper falling victim to a shot in the chest rather quickly. The squad took cover in the crash site, using smoldering pieces of metal for cover, while they delivered their return fire. So far there had been no sign of a Jedi Knight.

Another clone trooper fell to a series of blaster shots. Osiris leaned out from behind his cover and sent some returning fire, giving some troops time to find cover. Osiris pulled back behind the rubble, and seeing that the droids had the support of the outpost base. There was a huge steel door that was obviously an entrance into the catacombs, and there was building built into the rocks, being the enemy outpost. The enemy had the superior ground.

"Where the hell is that Jedi?" Osiris whispered to himself as he chanced another look at the outpost.

Osiris saw another two troopers get shot, and he quickly pulled back behind the cover, saving himself from some blaster shots. He gritted his teeth, and pulled out an EMP Grenade. He jumped out from behind his cover and returned random blaster fire, before throwing the EMP into the grouping of droids firing. The grenade went off, and magnetic pulses were sent through the droids, rendering them fried within seconds.

The squad knew this was their chance as they quickly got up from their positions and started to fire upon the remaining droids, who's number had been considerably hindered by the EMP. A few troopers ran ahead of the group and took cover outside the outpost at the foot of the firing window. One of them threw a grenade into it, and a loud bang later sent some droid parts out in front of them. Osiris grinned under his helmet, as the few troopers quickly ran to the entrance of the door and placed a charge. They stood back, finding cover, but before the charge blew, the door was kicked off, the charge blowing up seconds after, sending shards of metal into the troopers who were by the door, taking cover. They cried out in pain and some of their brothers ran out to help them, but then a Super Battle Droid came out from the outpost and fired several shots at the approaching clone troopers. Each shot hit, and each clone fell. The Super Battle Droid walked away from the door as a second emerged. The second one took notice of the injured clone troopers. Osiris flinched as the droid fired shots into their chests, killing them.

"Damn," Osiris groaned. "Blasted droids."

The squad started to fire on the first Super Battle Droid, who took the first shots without flinching but then then started to struggle to walk, and then fall to one knee. The droid managed to fire a few shots, killing three more clone troopers, before falling to the sandy ground. The squad was getting shorter in number with each new attack.

The second battle droid fired a wrist rocket at the front of the clone grouping, sending some of Osiris's brothers back a few feet, while impaling others with shards of metal from the rubble they were using for cover. Cries rang out, as clone troopers fired on the droid. The droid fell just like its fellow did.

The squad waited for more battle droids to come out, an eerie silence falling upon the battlefield. Only the sounds of blaster fire from the main battle could be heard. Groans were heard every now and then and the sound of an arm dragging a body towards the group, begging for help. After ten minutes of this, Osiris signaled for the clones to be at ease.

"Medics, help the wounded," Osiris ordered. "You three, take a heavy trooper, and two techies with you into the outpost."

Osiris pointed to three troopers near him.

"Yes sir," they replied, before following his command.

Osiris watched as the group went into the outpost, dust being kicked up with their every step. Osiris shook his head, as this arid planet seemed to give him the taste of death in his mouth, in the form of bile on his tongue. Osiris took off his helmet, as the breeze of the planet cooled his warm and sweaty face. The brightness assaulted him for a second, before his eyes adjusted to the light. He spat on the ground, before taking in a breath of fresh air.

"Sir, its regulation to have your helmet on during a mission," commented a clone trooper.

Osiris waited a second before, slowly sliding his helmet over his face, the tinted visor seeming much darker than it was before.

"Just wanted some breeze, soldier," said Osiris.

"Yes sir," the trooper replied, in an automatic way.

Osiris shook his head, as he got back into his battle attitude.

"So what happened to that Jedi we were suppose to meet?" Osiris asked a Clone Commander unit.

"Must've gotten lost or killed along the way," he replied.

"I thought you couldn't kill a Jedi?" inquired Osiris.

"Guess he got lost than," the Commander unit concluded.

The sound of grating steel ran through Osiris's ears, as he quickly brought his gun up in unison with every other clone in the squad. The steel door which was beside the outpost was slowly opening, as the orange sunlight poured into the dark cave. The dark form of an AAT started to come out from the dark cave. It slowly hovered out into the open. The squad's guns were aimed at the Assault Tank, waiting for the signal to fire.

Two more dark forms came out from the catacomb entrance. Two more AATs were revealed by the orange sunlight. Osiris could just imagine a comedic gulp simultaneously resounding from the members of the squad. Well, it might have been comedic if you weren't the troopers.

The sound of a rocket going off broke the silence, as a missile tore into the side of the first tank, causing it to instantly explode. The missile had come from the firing window of the outpost, as Osiris realized the Heavy Trooper he had sent with the group in there was taking action.

He wouldn't be able to take anymore action, however. One of the AATs turned its canon towards the outpost and released a shot. The outpost exploded in one gigantic blast, as a flaming clone trooper was sent spiraling out from the blast. He landed sickly on his neck, as his helmet rolled off his head.

The two AATs opened fire on the squad as they quickly dived for cover. The large blasts from the tanks easily destroyed any cover the members of the squad found. Osiris watched as he saw his brothers annihilated by the energy blasts. He gritted his teeth again, as he opened up a communication channel in his helmet.

"Command, this is Theta Squad Unit Osiris 22, the squad I was assigned to command until takeover of Sep. outpost is being destroyed, requesting back up," Osiris pleaded.

"Unit 22, request denied, we can't get any troops to you, sorry," Command said apologetically.

"Blast!" growled Osiris.

Osiris thought for a second, before turning the corner and opening fire on the tank. He emptied his clip, and he quickly replaced the clip, as he went to take aim. His eyes went wide as he quickly jumped out of the way of a blast. He looked up, and thought he was dreaming. He saw a dark form rappel down the rock face above the catacomb entrance. The form jumped off the frame of the door and landed on one of the tanks, he quickly opened up the hatch, and pulled the droid pilot up. He blew the droids head off, and quickly jumped down into the cockpit. The AAT's gun suddenly turned toward its partner, as a shot fired and the other AAT blew up. Seconds the later the form emerged from the cockpit, and jumped off it, the AAT blowing up when he landed. It was Horus 47.

"Osiris!" Horus cried out. "Seems like I'm not just saving your skin in the simulations anymore, eh brother!"

Osiris got to his feet and punched fists with his pod brother as he ran over to him.

"Just you remember who is the leader of this squad, 47," laughed Osiris.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Horus replied.

The two squad brothers reminisced for a moment, as the remains of the clone squad got up and did their best to secure the area. Suddenly Command's voice sounded in Osiris's helmet.

"Theta squad, each of your first individual objectives are complete," Command said, as Osiris could hear Ra and Anubis's voice over the communications link, as well as Horus's and his own. "We are giving you a last minute objective, however."

"Oh great, as if the mission was complicated enough," Ra complained.

"Complicated?" sounded Anubis's voice. "This is all easy stuff, 72."

Osiris chuckled.

"You must find the Jedi who was set to rendezvous with 22 when he first arrived," continued Command. "The Jedi is MIA and you need to find him. He should be located somewhere in the upper level of the catacombs. Meet up with each other along the way, Command out."

"Looks like this mission just got that much more complicated," groaned Horus.

"Anubis and Ra meet up along the way and search along the direction of the war room," commanded Osiris. "Horus and I will take the search full on. If we haven't contacted you by the time you reach the war room, take it over, guard it, and wait for us there. Osiris out."

"Affirmative," replied Ra.

"You got it," Anubis casually said.


	2. Chapter 2: Catacomb Infiltration

**Chapter II:** Catacomb Infiltration

The sound of his heavy breathing and echoing footsteps were the only things Osiris heard as he and Horus quickly ran down the dark and bronze hallways of the Geonosian Catacombs. The darkness was null and void to him due to his low light vision.

Horus was in front of him but only by a few feet, both of them had their shoulders hunched and were slouched as they ran. Their DC-17s held close to their chest, blaster attachments active, ready to silence any Droid or Geonosian they came upon.

Anubis and Ra hadn't found much, and they were already almost at the war room. Osiris and Horus hadn't found much either. Just an eerie and dark silence. Sometimes Osiris thought he heard the squeal of a Geonosian behind him, but nothing was there when he looked.

A bright glare started to from at the end of the tunnel and grew bigger as the duo approached it. Finally they both deactivated their low light vision, and saw that they were on a balcony. The balcony was overseeing what looked to be a prison area. Osiris quickly scanned the area below and spotted two Super Battle Droids guarding the main door, while Trade Fed Droids guarded the prison cells.

"22, what do you see?" asked Horus, who stood beside Osiris, keeping watch behind them.

"This seems to be a holding area," Osiris said as he tried to catch glimpses of who was in what cage.

"Who are the prisoners?" Horus continued to inquisition.

"Most of them are Geonosians," said Osiris. "Probably rebels or criminals of some sort, but other then that-"

Osiris stopped mid sentence as he spotted a female human laying unconscious in a cell. She had blue hair and they were in long pig tails, laying down onto her shoulders. Outside of her cell, on a small podium, were two lightsabers.

"Looks like we've found our Jedi," exclaimed Osiris.

"Great, now how are we going to get down there?" Horus questioned.

Osiris scanned the area below and knew that just him and Horus couldn't take it. Not with all those droids, not to mention the two SPDs (Super Battle Droids). Osiris knew a surprise attack wouldn't work with just the two of them.

Osiris pulled out his grenades and counted how many he had. 2 EMPs, 2 Frag, 2 Flashbang, and 2 Concussion. Flashbangs didn't work against droids, and two EMP's couldn't take out a whole room. The frags would have to be thrown precisely or they would do minimal damage, and the concussion would only destroy enough of them if they were grouped together. Also if there were more guards on the outside of the entrance, then the noise would bring them in as well. It seemed that the two just wern't equipped to free this Jedi.

"So what's that plan?" Horus inquired.

"We don't have the firepower or man power to take out enough of the droids," said Osiris.

Horus let the tip of his gun point to the ground as he started to think. Osiris could almost imagine the concentrated look Horus had behind that mask. It almost made him chuckle doing so. Horus wasn't one for creative thinking. Logical thinking maybe, but not military planning.

"What we could do, is cause a distraction," proclaimed Osiris.

Horus looked at him oddly, and Osiris could see the questioned look behind his mask.

"I stay here and set the concussion grenades, having this entire balcony blow," explained Osiris. "You position yourself behind that door, so when you hear the explosion you come bursting through the door and dispatching one if not both of the SPDs."

Horus nodded, as Osiris handed all of his grenades except the flashbangs and concussions over to Horus.

"Take these to destroy any droid guarding the chamber," continued Osiris. "I will leap into there from here after the explosion, giving more to the distraction. Once they all come after me, it'll leave you wide open for an attack."

Horus chuckled.

"It seems so simple, that something has to go wrong," Horus said jokingly.

"Get moving, contact me once you reach the door and are ready," finished Osiris.

Horus nodded and the sound of his feet clapping against the smooth rock floor echoed down the hallway and was almost non-existent within a few seconds. Osiris leaned back on the wall and slid down into a sitting position.

"This mission just keeps on getting better and better," he proclaimed.

Osiris started to work on the concussion det pack, and quickly had it wired to blow up in a set time of 5 seconds. He placed the det pack under the ledge of the balcony facing him. He let his shoulders slouch, as a relaxed breath escaped his lips.

"Now to wait."

Osiris took off his helmet for the second time in this mission and wiped some sweat from his sweltering forehead. He took another breath of non-filtered air, as he let it jump start him, before putting his helmet back on. Suddenly the comlink sputtered to life, and a voice spoke to him through the static.

"Osiris, what is the situation?"

Osiris recognized the voice of Ra, and replied.

"We found the Jedi, and a plan to free her is set into action," answered Osiris.

"Myself and Anubis are just above the war room and are ready to take it-argh!" hollered Ra.

"72, what is your situation?" Osiris quickly asked, his voice filled with concern.

"We've been spotted, engaging the enemy," Ra replied, her voice riddled with strain.

"Hahaa this is more like it!" hollered Anubis in the background. "Die you bug scum!"

The sound of an anti-armor attatchment of the DC-17 being fired cut the line of communication. Osiris was silent for a moment as he went over his thoughts.

"I hope those two will be okay," he finally said.

He sat there for a few more moments before the comlink once again came alive with static.

"Horus 47 here"

Osiris quickly got up into a kneeling position, as he peeked over the balcony.

"Any resistance?" he asked 47.

"Two droids, easy to take out though," answered Horus. "I'm ready for action, how about you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answered back. "Wait 10 second after the explosion, and then come through the door."

"Affirmative," Horus replied.

Osiris looked down at the det pack, and pressed the button, spinning around on the spot and rolling forward, landing a good 10 feet away from the pack. He turned around and the balcony exploded in dust and shrapnel. Osiris leaped through the smoke and rolled down the slope created by the blast, quickly taking out two nearby droids with some blaster fire. The dust had been filtered through his mask, and only his visor had remnant of dust on it. He quickly wiped it off, as he rolled out of the way of returning fire.

He got behind some tossed aside rubble, crouching low and basically hugging it with his body. He checked his ammo clip and was satisfied, as he quickly stood up and precisely shot two more droids, taking them down. He ducked again, as more shots came his way.

The sound of the door swooshing open made him grin, as more blaster fire erupted. Osiris quickly got back to his feet, and started to shoot the droids, trying to keep their attention on him. He took out three this time, and saw a frag grenade explode under one of the SPD's feet. He grinned as the SPD's arm landed in front of him.

Quickly he rolled out from behind the cover, and got up in kneeling position, letting his blaster fire take out three droids facing him, and the two remaining droids firing at Horus. This left the one SPD has the only droid in the room. Horus however was under heavy fire from it, taking cover behind the door frame. Thinking fast, Osiris quickly and silently ran up behind it and fired the rest of his ammo clip into the droids back, as he then stuck his vibro knife, equipped to his wrist, in between the droids leg and waist socket. He tore downward, as the droids leg gave way, and it fell forwards. Osiris kicked it over, and put his foot on its gun hand. He put a new clip into his gun and opened fire on the droids upper chest, destroying it completely.

"Looks like we're even now," Horus said, as he came out from behind the door frame. "Thats the Jedi, right?

Horus pointed to the female human in the cage beside Osiris, she looked like she had been knocked unconscious, as Osiris doubted a Jedi could be kept contained fully conscious. That or she was one of the lesser Jedi in the order.

"Let me see if I can get that cage open," Horus said as he started to fiddle with a wall panel by the door.

The other prisoners watched in awe as the two clone commandos had taken out an entire droid battalion in seconds. They were stunned in silence, as Osiris walked past all the cages to see exactly what they were and what they were doing. It almost made them laugh at how stunned they were.

"Got it," Horus said finally.

The cage that held the Jedi in prison, was lifted seven feet into the air, as Osiris quickly ran over to her, and nudged her with the barrel of his DC-17. She groaned, as her head lifted above the ground a few inches. Her blue hair seemed to sine in the orange light of the chamber.

"Jedi-"

"Serra Keto," she said with strain in her voice.

"Jedi Keto, are you well enough to travel?" asked Osiris.

She pushed herself off the ground and sat on her knees, rubbing the back of her head.

"My head is pounding, but yes," she answered. "I am well enough to travel."

She looked up at Osiris and let a look of surprise flash across her face.

"I wasn't expecting to be saved by a clone," she said rather sheepishly.

Osiris helped her up to her feet and Horus gave her, her two lightsabers. She took them and nodded in thanks. She looked at Osiris, as he thought over his next actions, when he remembered Ra and Anubis.

"Horus," he said quickly. "Anubis and Ra have come under attack."

"When?" he asked.

"Not too long before we engaged the attack here," answered Osiris. " I don't know their current situation, but we must hurry to their position and help them take the war room. Care to join, Jedi?"

Osiris looked over to Serra Keto, who nodded, as she placed her lightsabers on her belt.

"Alright then," Osiris said. "Let's go."

Osiris led the trio out of the holding area and back into the maze like catacombs.


End file.
